Himitsu
by Distant Soul
Summary: Iruka has been feeling a foreign emotion as of late, and it happens whenever Kakashi is around! Will he figure out what it is? Warning, shounen ai. KakaIru for now. More pairings later?
1. Iruka is confused! What is this feeling?

Distant Soul: Wow... I can't believe I'm actually not writing a song-ficlet or a 1st person POV...  
  
Gai: *nice-guy pose* It is always good to test your abilities! I have full faith in you!!  
  
Distant Soul: *sweatdrop* arigatou Gai-sensei-!  
  
{Kakashi and Iruka walk in}  
  
Kakashi: *turns around abruptly when he sees Gai, but Iruka keeps a firm hold on his arm*  
  
Iruka: Konnichiwa Distant Soul-sama, Gai-sensei! *elbows Kakashi*  
  
Kakashi: Yo- *pulls out his infamous book*  
  
Gai: *turns to see Kakashi and points enthusiastically* Kakashi-sensei! My eternal rival! What should our battle be today?!  
  
Kakashi: *bored expression* I don't...  
  
Gai: Come now Kakashi! Surely the Leaf's Prideful Green Beast does not scare you!  
  
Kakashi: *narrows eyes* Fine. Let's play the quiet game.  
  
Gai: I will surely win!  
  
Distant Soul: *cheers* Good luck Gai-sensei! *hugs Gai-sensei*  
  
Gai: *does nice-guy pose* I swear upon this beautiful face, that if I lose, I will...  
  
Kakashi: Not bother me for two weeks.  
  
Gai: Deal!  
  
Iruka: *finally notices Icha Icha Paradise, and snatches it away from Kakashi, who looks extremely deprived* Okay, it starts now. *looks to Kakashi* (is he actually going to...)  
  
Kakashi: *looks lost without his book* Now that we're playing the quiet game, why don't you start the ficlet now Distant Soul-sama?  
  
Distant Soul: All righty! And for my disclaimer...go Iru-chan!  
  
Iruka: *sighs and gives Kakashi back his book* Warning: This story is shounen ai, and the main pairing is Kakashi/Iruka. No other pairings are stated yet. Also, Distant Soul-sama doesn't own Naruto, or any characters in it.  
  
Kakashi: except for a Chuunin vest, a Rock Lee plushie and a Maito Gai figure. *shivers*  
  
Distant Soul: You forgot the doujinshis that are coming in this week-end! *tackles Kakashi*  
  
Kakashi: O.o *looks to Iruka for sympathy as Distant Soul glomps him*  
  
Iruka: *gets jealous*  
  
Gai: *smirks* (I am SO winning)  
  
****************  
  
--------------------  
  
++Himitsu++  
  
_Chapter One_  
  
Iruka is confused! What is this feeling inside?!  
  
--------------------  
  
Iruka was just walking down the street as usual when he saw team seven heading his way. 'Oh no,' he thought hurriedly. 'I've got to go...' He quickly ducked into the bookstore, hoping that he had avoided their field of vision.   
  
It wasn't that he was scared of any of the team members, that was quite the contrary. He was actually quite fond of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. But their sensei, that was a completely different topic all together. There was just something about the Jounin that made Iruka feel funny. He did not know how to describe the feeling accurately.   
  
The feeling was warm, yet it only surfaced whenever Team Seven's sensei was around. The Ninja Academy teacher found this to be quite odd, and ever since he had started to feel this strange emotion, he had taken it upon himself to avoid Hatake Kakashi at all costs. It wasn't as if he was scared of him....of course not.  
  
As Iruka looked through the store window, he saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura passing by and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Guess he didn't notice.' he looked around the novelty shop with interest. 'It's been a while since I've been in here, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around a little...'  
  
He gravitated away from the front of the store and off to the educational section, without even noticing. "Hey, I haven't seen this book before..." He remarked softly to himself as he picked a Ninjitsu for Beginners book off the shelf. Iruka thumbed through the first couple of chapters, totally engrossed with the teaching styles used in the book. "This would definitely help in the next section I'm about to cover with my classes. I wonder if..." He looked to the shelf to see if there were any other volumes.   
  
Sadly, they were out, or looked like someone had just recently taken one off the shelf. 'How odd,' the Chuunin thought to himself. 'I could have sworn that the shelf was full when I came over here...' As he looked confusedly at the shelf, wondering how in the world a book could possibly disappear, he heard an all too familiar chuckle resonate from behind him.  
  
"Maa, Iruka-sensei, are you looking for this?"  
  
The fore-mentioned teacher stopped himself from looking around. He knew who it was, for he had long ago memorized that voice. "Hai Kakashi-sensei," Iruka smiled, embarrassed as he turned around to face the other Shinobi. "I thought you were training Team Seven today."  
  
Kakashi curved his lone showing eye. "I am, but we walked past this bookstore and a lady asked me to help her..."  
  
'Liar...' Iruka laughed inwardly, yet hearing the other ninja mention that he had followed a lady made him feel a twinge of pain inside of himself, for reasons he did not yet know. But putting this aside, he immediately went into 'Teacher Mode.' "Kakashi-sensei, you know you cannot distract yourself when it comes to your..."  
  
"You know, this book does seem to be what you need to help train your students." Kakashi handed him the second volume of Ninjitsu for Beginners. "It wouldn't hurt to also get this one too though." He handed him another book, which had a orange cover. Before Iruka could get a good look at the newly presented book, Kakashi winked at him and disappeared in a cloud of ninja-smoke.  
  
"What's thi..." Iruka's eyes bugged out when he read the title. 'Icha Icha Paradise?!' The poor teacher looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him with the accursed book yet. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good, no one's in this section except for me...' Iruka started to plan Kakashi's death out that very minute. 'Now how am I going to get rid of this? I can't be seen walking into the adult section!!' Then he looked at the cover again. 'It sure doesn't look new...' In fact, looking over it a second time showed that it had been read multiple times, but was in good condition over all. 'This is -his- book!' He realized and a hot blush flushed over Iruka's face. 'I have to return this to him as soon as possible...' His imagination began to run its course, but he shook his head to clear it before it got too out of control.  
  
He walked quickly to the counter to purchase his new teaching materials, all the while thinking, 'I will not look in his book, I will not look in his book.' Having purchased his items and nothing else to do that day, he headed straight to his apartment, repeating his mantra over and over. 'I will not even THINK about that book...'  
  
******************  
  
It was ten o'clock, and Iruka had already eaten dinner and changed for bed. As he climbed into his full sized bed, he looked over at his nightstand, glaring at the orange book that continued to taunt him relentlessly. 'I swear, I bet he's watching me this very moment, just waiting for me to give in and have a little peek at it. Then he'll have blackmail...' The very thought of Kakashi watching him sitting in his bed and underneath the warm covers made that warm emotion flood through his inner-self again.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Iruka thought aloud to himself, his own voice echoing back to him, his question left unanswered. "And why..." He looked to the book again, thinking of it's owner. "do I feel it whenever Kakashi comes to mind?" Unconsciously, he pulled his covers up further, so they would cover his exposed legs and boxers. Sighing, he turned out his light, determined to get some sleep that night. 'I'll just see what happens tomorrow...'  
  
Little did he know, that there -was- a figure watching him outside of his window on the opposite roof. 'Surprising, he didn't even pick up the book at all.' Kakashi continued to look in the window at the now sleeping Chuunin. 'I admire his will power, but there has to be more to that mind than he lets people know.' He rolled his eyes. 'Like I'm one to talk.'   
  
The silver-haired jounin stood up to leave, when he chanced one more glance at Iruka before he left, only to find his eye meeting brown. While any other person would have immediately disappeared, Kakashi just stared back, not completely sure if he was the one the teacher was looking at. Sure enough, the sleepy Chuunin yawned and turned over. Breathing out deeply, the jounin knew that he had not been spotted spying, because if he had been, Iruka would have been out of his window and demanding some answers. 'But not before getting embarrassed and blushing...' Kakashi thought fondly.  
  
He let his eyes drift to the orange covered book. 'That was a good idea, handing him Icha Icha Paradise. Now he cannot avoid me...' Curving his eye up in happiness, Kakashi jumped off the rooftop and made his way back to his place.  
  
***********stay tuned for chapter two*****************  
  
Gai: *struggles to keep slient* (I MUST WIN!)  
  
Distant Soul: Aweee-! You're so nice Kakashi-chann! Lending Iru-chan your precious book like that!!  
  
Iruka: It's a perverted twisted book! Why would I ever want to read it?!  
  
Kakashi: *puts an arm lazily around Iruka's shoulder* Maybe to figure out what's going on in my mind...  
  
Iruka: *face flushes*   
  
Distant Soul: *whispers to Gai* I think the quiet game is over, seeing how Kakashi-chan keeps talking...  
  
Gai: *laughs loudly* I WIN! I am superior to Kakashi!  
  
Kakashi: *head droops* There I thought I would finally have him leaving me alone...  
  
Iruka: *kisses Kakashi's cheek*   
  
Distant Soul: Stay tuned for Chapter Two!! I promise it'll be out in a week! *goes back to the computer to type*  
  
Gai: *nice guy-pose* Yoosshhhaa! Ikuso! *follows Distant Soul to provide ideas*  
  
Kakashi: We better follow them, or else Gai may mess up the story line. *drags Iruka along*  
  
Iruka: Ja matta ne minna-san! 


	2. Take Your Book Back! Kakashi and Iruka f...

Gai: Yoosshhaa! Another chapter!!  
  
Distant Soul: Thanks for your help Gai-sensei! You're the best!!  
  
Kakashi: *grumbles* He totally messes up that one part...  
  
Iruka: *covers Kakashi's mouth* Don't spoil it Kakashi!  
  
Kakashi: *tries to glare, but fails when he sees Iruka's pleading face*  
  
Iruka: *smiles*  
  
Distant Soul: Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope that I don't make Kakashi-chan or Iru-chan OOC at all, I hate it when my mind bends things!   
  
Gai: What about me?  
  
Distant Soul: You're easy to write for! I know how you work, seeing how you're my favorite sensei!! *glomps* And I AM SO THE WIN with Gai-sensei in Naruto Geitou Ninja Taisen 2. I can kick anyone's butt with him. Heh...I beat the crap out of my brother the other day (using Gai-sensei of course)...and he was using Shikamaru too.  
  
Gai: *does the shiny smile*  
  
Kakashi & Iruka: Don't boost his ego Distant Soul-sama!!  
  
Distant Soul: *hugs Gai* But he's so cute! I wuvv him! He's so sexy too!! ^.- I'm probably the only person who thinks that though! *starts to molest Gai*  
  
Iruka: *pouts* I thought I was her favorite...  
  
Disant Soul: It's hard to choose a favorite! *points to Iruka* You're just cute, *points to Kakashi* You're damn sexy, *hugs Gai again* And you're just awesome! So really it's a three-way-tie!  
  
Kakashi: *pulls Iruka into a tight embrace* You're my favorite though...  
  
Iruka: *face turns a deep shade of scarlet*  
  
Distant Soul: *still hugging Gai* Disclaimer Gai-sensei!!  
  
Gai: Hai-! Distant Soul-sama does not own Naruto! The only thing she owns is this plot and merchandise!  
  
Distant Soul: wOOt! One of my Naruto doujinshis came in last week (the other two haven't come in, but the seller is being stupid and it's been a month now and I still don't have it. geez!) ANYWAY! There's this really cute one in it that features Kakashi chasing Iruka around the forest!! ^.^ I'll scan it in and post it on my website! There's also a lot of yummie Sasuke/Naruto in it...but not enough KakaIru...*cries* I want more KakaIru doujinshi!! I've looked and looked, but I've never seen ANY doujinshi with Gai-sensei. He's so neglected! *cries* So yea, onto the story!!   
  
Distant Soul: And the reason why this update was so late was because I fell through a wicked plot hole! I didn't know quite -how- to write this chapter... seeing how i'm really involved in my Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Jou soap-opera ficlet. ^.^;; Sorry! I'll try to keep on schedule from now on. ^.^;;  
  
*********************************************  
  
-------------------------  
  
++Himitsu++  
  
_Chapter Two_  
  
Take Your Book Back! Kakashi and Iruka fight?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Iruka groaned as he left his apartment the next morning. Why was he groaning? The object of his frustration happened to be cleverly hidden within his school supplies for the day. Namely, the item was Hatake Kakashi's infamous book, Icha Icha Paradise. The day before the silver-haired sensei had just handed it to him and left, leaving poor Iruka to worry about giving it back to him.  
  
'Why does he always do this to me?' Iruka just sighed heavily as he approached the Ninja Academy. 'Now I won't be able to concentrate on the lessons, because I'll be so worried that one of the children will see his perverted book...' His head slumped down in defeat. 'No matter what I do, he's always in the front of my mind! Why won't you just get out Kakashi-sensei?!' The Chuunin started to hit his head, as if the motion would actually drive the Jounin out of his mind...  
  
"Maa Iruka-sensei, you really shouldn't do that." a voice sounded close to his ear. "I hear you kill brain cells that way."  
  
Iruka jumped at the voice. As he quickly looked over his shoulder, he saw Team Seven's sensei walking right beside him with his lone showing eye curved in happiness. "You!" Iruka pointed amadantly.   
  
Kakashi pointed at himself quizically. "Uh, ore?"  
  
"Yes you!" Iruka, who was known to be the most patient person in the village, pulled out a worn orange book and thrust it towards the confused ninja angrily. "Take your book back!"  
  
"Iie, you probably didn't even read it." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head to one side. "Its superb reading material."   
  
"De..demo!" Iruka sputtered, looking around to make sure no one saw him holding Icha Icha Paradise. "It's not a book I should be reading! I'm a teacher!"  
  
The silver haired Jounin stepped closer to the now red faced teacher so that their faces were only inches apart. "So that means if you weren't a teacher you would read it? Hmm..." Iruka's eyes flew wide open at Kakashi's statement, but made no move to draw away. His face was now a lovely shade of scarlet.  
  
"That's...that's not what I meant!" Iruka's eyes were now pleading. "Kakashi-sensei! I demand that you just take this book back! Please, I have to get to class..." He put the book up against the other ninja's vest, he lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look at Kakashi anymore. Just looking into his face, and it being so close was making him feel funny.  
  
"I'll take it back..." Kakashi's warm breath was brushing against Iruka's earlobe, making the Chuunin shiver. "Demo..."  
  
"Kakashi!" a voice shouted from a distance, interrupting Kakashi's sentence. "I have been looking for you all morning!"  
  
The addressed ninja didn't even turn to see who it was. He knew, oh yes, he knew all too well who it was. He had be purposely avoiding this Jounin all morning in hopes of having a private conversation with Iruka, which he had been successful with his plan, until now. 'Damn.' Kakashi swore inwardly. 'Not again...'  
  
"My eternal rival!" Maito Gai walked up to the other two ninja's, completely oblivous to the current situation, and Iruka's deeply flushed face. "I challenge you to a battle!"  
  
"Huh?" Kakashi looked boredly towards the green clad Jounin. "Did you say something?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Gai exclaimed, as he took on a dramatic pose. He clenched his fist and had a determined look upon his face. 'Very good Kakashi! Your response was hip, and it makes me mad!' He looked to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! You must decide the task Kakashi and I must partake in today!"  
  
Iruka stepped a small distance away from Kakashi not wanting Gai to get the wrong impression, although the other Jounin was still completely clueless. "Ano..." He held up his hands, indicating that he didn't want to get involved.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!" Gai pointed at the orange book that was still in the Chuunin's hand. "I had no idea that you read Jiraya's books!"  
  
The brunette looked down at the book that was still in his hands and then quickly waved his hands in defense. "N...no Gai-sensei! You clearly have the wrong idea! This isn't MY book! It's Kakashi-sensei's!"  
  
"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi draped an arm around his shoulder. "of course it's mine. I just lent it to you for a little bit. Maa...I SUPPOSE you could have it if you REALLY want it that bad..."  
  
Iruka looked to Kakashi in shock, his face turning scarlet for the third time that morning. "Don't be ridiculous!" Iruka backed away from the other two men, frustrated with the entire situation. As he did, he heard the school bells chime, indicating that classes had started. "Oh no! I'm late!" Without even thinking, he ran off in a mad dash towards the academy.  
  
*************  
  
The bell for the last class had rung and Iruka slumped over at his desk in the teacher's offices. "Why..." He sighed into the desk as he thought aloud to himself. "Why didn't I just give him the book and run off?"   
  
'Because he's Jounin and he could easily catch up with you if he wanted to.' his mind automatically answered him. 'And why did he give me the book in the first place?' Iruka's eyes narrowed in thought. He hadn't thought of that before. Kakashi would never let anyone take or touch his book at all, let alone look at it. It was his most prized possession, seeing how he was reading it all the time. He looked around the room, and when he was positive that no one else was in the room, he pulled out the orange book.  
  
"Maybe he put something in here for me to see and that's why he's so insistent on my so-called 'reading' the book?" The Chuunin let the pages run quickly past his thumb as he thought to himself. Iruka's mind was trying to think of the most farfetched reasons what Kakashi would possibly want him to see, but he couldn't really think of any. So his mind then tried to pull something from their encounter that morning and stopped when it came to -that- moment. When the other ninja had stood extremely close to him.   
  
Sure, he had stood close to other people to before, but not the way he and Kakashi had earlier. It had made him feel all warm, like he did the night before. 'I've...never felt this way before. But, I admit, it does feel nice...' His eyes started to droop from the exhaustion he suffered from teaching his hyperactive classes that day. And before he could do anything about, he fell asleep on his desk and his dreams ran wild...  
  
~~~~~~~~~finish chapter two~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Distant Soul: Yatta! Chapter Two is finished!! Arigatou Gai-sensei!! *hugs*  
  
Kakashi: *crosses arms* I told you that he totally messed up the moment.  
  
Iruka: Kakashi...you know he didn't know what was going on....  
  
Gai: *oblivious to what Kakashi & Iruka are talking about* We still need to have our match!  
  
Iruka: *pokes Kakashi in the side* And you need to take back your stupid book!!  
  
Kakashi: Heh... I will only on certain conditions.  
  
Distant Soul: *giggles* And I OH so love those conditions!!  
  
Iruka: *slowly steps away from Kakashi* And what are those...  
  
Kakashi: You'll just have to wait for Chapter Three!! And just what were you dreaming about?   
  
Iruka: *face flushes*  
  
Distant Soul: Very yummie thoughts!! I'll write the dream in the next chapter! Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm bad about that, but I wanted to get this update out to let you guys know that I'm NOT dead. The next chappie will be lots longer, hopefully! I'll work on it a little bit every day. Expect the next update this Sat/Sun-!   
  
Gai: She is also drawing a KakaIru doujinshi of her own, so check out her website! She'll be putting it up there soon!   
  
Distant Soul: And maybe some of my random pics that I draw when I'm bored during class, which is practically every single one I have! I have so much free time it's scary! 


	3. Iruka has hidden fantasies? Watch out, s...

Kakashi: *still pouty after last chapter*  
  
Iruka: You can't possibly still be upset over last chapter right?  
  
Kakashi: *glares at Gai*  
  
::Gai runs up holding Distant Soul piggy-back::  
  
Distant Soul: See? It makes it harder to run around the village with me on your back!!  
  
Gai: *shiny smile* Yes! I have been enlightened! I must inform Lee of this method of training!!  
  
Distant Soul: *smirks* Kon'nichiwa Iru-chan and Kakashi-chan!! ^.^ *waves from Gai's back*  
  
Iruka: Kon'nichiwa Distant Soul-sama! *notices that Kakashi is just standing there* Gomennasai! Kakashi-sensei is still upset...  
  
Distant Soul: *giggles insanely*  
  
Gai: *notices the look in her eyes and laughs*  
  
Kakashi: *glares* What are you laughing at?!  
  
Iruka: Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! You're acting like a spoiled child!  
  
Kakashi: *creeps closer to Iruka and snakes his arms around his waist* Only because -you- spoil me....  
  
Iruka: *face flushes*  
  
Distant Soul: OBVIOUSLY you have forgotten what is to happen in this chapter! For god's sake, I'd think you would remember a detail such as this!! -WARNING!!- And for you reader peoples out there, there is *obviously* a yummie scene in this chapter. It's in the beginning, so yea... just look for a line of NUMBERS (############) and that's when it's over. I hope I wrote the part well enough!   
  
Kakashi: *rests head on Iruka's shoulder and looks thoughtful*  
  
Distant Soul: Geez, you can be so dense sometimes! Well, onto the story then so Kakashi-chan can remember! *gets all shiny eyed*  
  
Gai: Distant Soul-sama?   
  
Distant Soul: I just remembered a review I got for my other KakaIru ficlet, you know, the sad one?  
  
Iruka: *pouts cutely* I didn't like what you did, you almost made Kaka-koi die...  
  
Distant Soul: I made her cry! AT SCHOOL!! O.O I'm so sorry that you cried!! ^.^;; *bows deeply, forgetting that she was on Gai's back, and makes the two of them fall over*  
  
Gai: *flush*  
  
Kakashi & Iruka: O.O  
  
Distant Soul: WELL, while I am getting to molest Gai-chan... *smirk* onto the story!! ^.-  
  
*********************************  
  
-------------------  
  
++Himitsu++  
  
_Chapter Three_  
  
Iruka has secret fantasies? Someone is waiting outside the door!  
  
-------------------  
  
####  
  
'Ahh, it is always nice to take a hot shower after a hard grueling day at the academy.' Iruka thought happily to himself as he wrapped a slightly damp towel around his bare shoulders and walked to his room. He stood in front of his window, looking straight at the moon, basking in the pale moonlight clad in nothing but a loosely tied towel.  
  
The academy teacher turned his back to the window and began to towel dry his hair. Yet as he did so, his eyes wandered about his room until they rested upon a worn orange book, which had been read thoroughly multiple times. As he got closer to the book, Iruka noticed that a small corner of a photograph was sticking out of the middle of the book.  
  
'How odd,' Iruka thought to himself, tossing his hair towel onto his bed to pick up the book. When he opened it, the book immediately flipped to the photo and as soon as his eyes saw it, a furious blush spread across his face. "I don't recall ever giving Kakashi-sensei a picture of me, especially one where..."  
  
(##############)  
  
Suddenly, a cold breeze flowed though the once warm room, and then as soon as it came, it disappeared. Iruka looked around his room in confusion, "What's..." When he tried to turn around, a pair of strong hands settled on his hips and one naughty hand went slightly lower than it should have.   
  
"Really Iruka-sensei, I would have thought you would at least lock your windows in the dead of the night." The intruder's warm breath caressed the Chuunin's earlobe, causing the brunette to shiver in response. "You never know who may sneak up on you..."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what are..." Iruka couldn't finish his sentence, because Kakashi had covered the teacher's mouth with his own hungry one, one that was demanding his full attention. As the younger man's mind tried to fully process what exactly was happening, he felt the Jounin starting to fiddle with the now loosely tied towel around his waist. His mouth opened when he gasped at Kakashi's actions. Taking this moment of weakness to it's full potential, the silver-haired man slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, relishing in the taste of the other man.  
  
Before he could stop himself, a low moan escaped from Iruka's throat as Kakashi continued his magic. All too soon, the former Anbu broke the deep kiss to take in the sight below him. Iruka was wet, panting, half-naked, -beneath- him and now looking at him with those low-lidded eyes that just screamed of sexuality.   
  
As Kakashi looked over the brunette, Iruka moved his eyes to look at his lips, wanting more of his skilled tongue and his greedy hands moving over his body. He didn't want this warm feeling to go away. "Why did you stop?" he panted, moving his knee to come in contact with something rather hard in between the Jounin's legs. Wanting the man above him to lose some of his control, Iruka rubbed his knee against the erection, causing Kakashi to shudder at the sensation.  
  
Finally unable to take anymore of the dolphin's antics, the copy-ninja captured the younger man's mouth while at the same time flinging off the bath towel that Iruka had draped around his lower body, leaving him fully naked underneath a fully clothed Kakashi...  
  
(###############)  
  
####  
  
Iruka could feel someone nudging him, but he didn't want to wake up. Everytime his dreams got to the good part his alarm would sound for him to awaken. Another moan escaped from his mouth as he turned his head to face the other direction in hopes of the annoying person getting the hint to leave him alone.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!" a voice called, lifting the poor sleeping teacher's shoulders and shaking them. "Iruka-sensei?! Wake up!"  
  
Oh no, he knew that voice. It could be none other than Uzamaki Naruto, not that he wasn't a bad kid, he just had the knack of waking him up a lot lately. And why was he in the teacher's lounge? 'Oh yes, I promised to treat him to ramen tonight... Might as well wake up...'  
  
Iruka sleepily opened his eyes to see an extremely worried Naruto, Sakura and a very bored Sasuke. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, the teacher looked at the three genin questionably. "What are the three of you doing in here?"  
  
"Ano, first off Kakashi-sensei told us to find a silver bell that he hid in the village." Sakura explained, prying Naruto away from Iruka, "He said that it would be somewhere brown, a lot of help that was. And also while we were walking through the halls we heard some noises coming from this room." A blush came over her face.  
  
"And when we saw it was you, we thought you might be sick or something!" Naruto flapped his arms in panic.  
  
"You thought he was sick dobe." Sasuke glared.  
  
"Sasuke...teme..." Naruto began to get frustrated but then surprisingly turned his attention back to Iruka. "And you kept moaning! But then we saw that you had a bell in your pony-tail..."  
  
Iruka immediately flushed when he heard that his moans had been that audible. 'I hope I didn't say anything aloud...' He reached up to his hair-band and pulled it out, Sakura and Naruto's eyes widening at the sight of his hair FINALLY being down. Sure enough, there was a small silver bell attached to it. Suddenly, there was a camera flash and he immediately snapped to the source. "What was that?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, he also told us to somehow get a picture of you with your hair down!" Naruto smiled as he shook the polariod picture and looked to Sakura. "Mission accomplished ne Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai hai," Sakura took the photo away from Naruto quickly, afraid that he might ruin it. "Sasuke-kun, after we give this to Kakashi-sensei, do you want to go on a date?"  
  
Sasuke snored as he turned from the group to leave the room. "No. How many times to I have to tell you? I'm an avenger, nothing more." And with that, he left.  
  
"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto ran out after Sasuke, leaving Sakura and Iruka alone in the teacher's lounge, and a very depressed Sakura at that.  
  
"That keeps happening more and more." Sakura bowed her head with her fists clenched tight. "I ask Sasuke out, he rejects me and then Naruto goes running after him. I don't understand..."  
  
Iruka's eyes softened as he heard her plight. "Sakura..." he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Although things to seem a bit strange, everything works out eventually, even if it's not exactly how we planned things out to be at the start." Sakura's watery eyes looked into his. "Now cheer up, there are people who love you even if you don't see it right away."  
  
"Thank you sensei." Sakura bowed in thanks as she wiped away her tears and left the room.   
  
With the genins out of the room, Iruka breathed out slowly, relieved that they did not know what he had been daydreaming about. As his head bowed down, his face turned a beet red. 'Oh my god...I am -so- glad I didn't get up...' The cause of his face flushing for the third time that day was because of a rather noticeable tent in his pants.  
  
"There has got to be a way to get rid of this." Iruka muttered to himself. He tried to think of cold, disgusting thoughts first. "Think the Third Hokage dancing in a thong. Think the Third Hokage dancing in a thong. Think Kakashi dancing in a thong...dammit!" He didn't know how that last thought got in there, but it turned out to make things worse for his 'little' problem. He opened his eyes, doing his best to look at something that would get his mind off of the provacative thoughts of a certain former Anbu, but the only thing that his eyes saw or wanted to see was the accursed orange book that lay right-side up on his desk.  
  
"I will not read that book." Iruka repeated his mantra while trying to burn holes through the cover by staring at it with all of his energies focused at it. "I am not going to read it, even though it could possibly give my mind some more ideas on what Kakashi could do to me or...oh godddd..." At the mention of Kakashi doing x-rated things to him he could feel that the heat between his legs would not go away, and if he didn't do anything about it soon, it would only get worse.  
  
"Oh to hell with it." Iruka finally gave into temptation and reached for the book...  
  
****************************  
  
Distant Soul: *cries as she hugs Gai* I'm -so- sorry it took me so long to update! Believe it or not, the opening sequence was what delayed me for so long, it was my first shot at writing something like that, although I have -dreamt- of worse...  
  
Kakashi: *smiles* Ah, a kindred spirit...  
  
Iruka: *wacks both on the heads* Perverts!!  
  
Kakashi: *looks at Iruka knowingly* Maa, Iru-chan, you were going to read the book though right...?  
  
Iruka: *shakes head* You don't understand! I was...  
  
Kakashi: *looks at Iruka dumbly*  
  
Iruka: Ano... *blushes* gomen...  
  
Gai: *gets mad* Kakashi! I challenge you to another match!  
  
Kakashi: *just noticed Gai was standing there* Huh?  
  
Gai: *eyes turn into flames* 'Ah, your response was extremely modern Kakashi! I would expect nothing less than my eternal rival!' I swear by this beautiful face that I will defeat you!  
  
Distant Soul: SO! The bishies will have an all out match next chapter! Stay tuned!  
  
Iruka: *sighs* Ja matte ne-!  
  
Kakashi: *does some hand-seals and the four disappear in a cloud of ninja-smoke* 


	4. Problems not a chapter

Hi guys, this is Distantsoul. ^.^;; I won't be able to update for a while because my computer is broken. It's weird. It starts up and then I get the message : "Operating System not found" So yea. ^.^;; I'll do my best to update sometime, but I get a laptop in June, so that's when the updates will become more consistent. Sorry for the delay!! ::bows::  
  
Oh, and if anyone has ANY idea on what to do...just e-mail me. I'll try to check it somehow. ^.^ 


End file.
